


Rise and Shine

by 1800chokeme



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Chandler/Joey, Everyone Is Gay, Fandom, First Kiss, Friends Fandom, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rimming, Romantic Friendship, Rough Oral Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 00:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800chokeme/pseuds/1800chokeme
Summary: Chandler wakes up in the morning to the sound of moaning and he investigates.





	Rise and Shine

Pairing: Chandler x Joey, Jondler, Choey

Plot: Or the one where two best friends sleep in the same bed and one of them wakes up to find the other masturbing for a porno and decides to help him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chandler wakes up to the sound of moans and grunts. He decides to not pay any attention and tried to go back to sleep, but when he hears ‘Oh Chandler, yes baby, right there, oh’ he couldn’t help his curiosity so he get out of bed and walks to where he heard the sound. 

It was too early for him to wake up so he couldn’t recognise the voice. He was still in his ‘half awake, half asleep’ state.

He stopped in front of the bathroom where the noises were and looked through the keyhole. All he could see was a hand pumping a dick. And the sounds were clearer in his head; he realized it was Joey masturbating. Not only this, but he was also thinking about Chandler. Which made Chandler feel fuzzy on the inside because he never thought Joey liked him back.

He tried opening the door to see if it was locked, and luckily it wasn’t. So he entered the bathroom and found Joey standing in the bathroom, his lube covered hand rubbing over his member while his other hand holds his phone where a gay porn is playing.

The older boy looks at Chandler, eyes wide of embarrassment and he tried to stop but when he glances at Chandler’s basketball shorts he smirks and pumps harder, exaggerated moans leave his lips and make Chandler even harder.

The brown eyed boy locks the bathroom door and walks over to Joey, and takes the phone away from his hand, locking it, and placing it on the sink counter. “You don’t need that.” he whispers as he goes down and remove Joey’s hand from his erect member.

He wraps his hand around Joey and moves it up and down, occasionally passing his thumb on the tip and twisting his wrist making Joey moan in pleasure.

He then takes him in his mouth, licking the top and letting his tongue slip inside the hole, teasing Joey to the fullest. The other boy, not containing himself, places his hand at the back of Chandler’s head and pushes himself deeper into his mouth, hitting his gag reflex multiple times.

Chandler places both of his hands on Joey’s butt, squeezing it and doubling the pleasure for him. He removes his mouth and sucks on Joey’s balls, cupping and massaging the other.

“Chandler, I’m…” Joey breathes and Chandler stops, getting up and removing his basketball shorts and underwear both at once.

“Not now.” He says to Joey and bends over the sink spreading his butt cheeks apart for Joey.

“You’re such a slut.” The older boy moans at the sight of his best friend’s ass and he kneels down and removes Chandler’s hands, spreading his butt cheeks himself.

“Only for you.” Chandler grunts and Joey smiles at those simple yet beautiful words.

Joey circles his tongue around Chandler’s hole then darts it inside of him licking his clenching walls. Chandler pushes himself backwards, letting Joey’s tongue fuck him.

Joey adds his pointer inside Chandler and takes his tongue out, and pushes his pointer in and out curling it inside Chandler then adds another finger and he scissors them making Chandler a whimpering mess, begging for more.

Joey stands up and cups Chandler’s ass and slaps the creamy skin earning an ‘ouch’ from Chandler.. He holds his member and inserts himself slowly inside of Chandler till he was fully in, warmth engulfing him from each side.

He pushes himself halfway out and pushes in moaning at the same time as Chandler. He repeats his action a few more times until he hit that bundle of nerves making Chandler scream in pleasure.

He hit it several times till he filled all of Chandler, creamy white substance dripping from his hole. He thrusted inside of Chandler, decreasing his pace and then removed himself from inside of him then went back on his knees and turned Chandler around taking him inside of his mouth.  
A few bobs and a kitten licks to the tip was all it took for Chandler to shoot his load inside of Joey who swallowed all of it.

Chandler went on his knees too and kissed Joey desperately shoving his tongue inside of Joey’s mouth not wanting to wait anymore.

Joey laid back on the floor and Chandler climbed on top of him, bucking his hips into Joey’s begging for another round.


End file.
